


Harmonia przyjaźni

by Kafian



Series: Diablo III mini-series PL [2]
Category: Diablo III
Genre: Developing Relationship, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, POV Third Person, Post-War, Talking, Tarot
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kafian/pseuds/Kafian
Summary: Po pokonaniu Maltaela odprawiono huczne świętowanie. Podczas niego dokonano wielkich czynów, opowiedziano niebywałe historie oraz usłyszano niespodziewane wyznania.
Relationships: Lorath Nahr & Female Wizard (Diablo III), Myriam Jahzia & Female Wizard (Diablo III)
Series: Diablo III mini-series PL [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862959





	Harmonia przyjaźni

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Harmony of Friendship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068336) by [Kafian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kafian/pseuds/Kafian). 



> Druga ‘część’ serii, tym razem ze strony Myriam i czarodziejki.

  
Po długim świętowaniu, kiedy tańce ustały, muzyka ucichła, a zebrani mieszkańcy powoli wracali do Enklawy Ocalałych, pewna wieszczka zaprowadziła swą przyjaciółkę do namiotu, gdzie zamierzała powróżyć jej z kart.

— Dobrze wiesz, Myriam, że nie wierzę w przeznaczenie — przemówiła, gdy usiadła naprzeciwko kobiety przy małym, drewnianym stoliku. — Każdy jest kowalem własnego losu.

— Och? A co się stało z mówieniem o przeznaczeniu, które doprowadziło cię do pokonania Diablo? A potem i Maltaela? — Myriam uśmiechnęła się, tasując powoli karty.

Czarownica założyła ręce na krzyż i oparła się plecami o skrzynię za nią. Jej naburmuszona mina rozbawiła Myriam. Ta jednak nie traciła więcej czasu na droczeniu się z przyjaciółką, której cierpliwość mieściła się w łyżeczce do herbaty.

Odepchnęła od siebie wszelkie osobiste problemy i z czystym już umysłem położyła talię kart naprzeciw nefalemki. Ta spojrzała na nią z niezrozumieniem.

— Skup się na sprawach, które aktualnie cię nurtują i do których chciałabyś uzyskać opinię wyroczni. — poleciła i odczekała chwilę. Gdy czarownica skinęła jej głową, przemówiła ponownie: — A teraz potasuj je, proszę. 

Bez żadnych pytań zrobiła to, o co poprosiła ją przyjaciółka. Każda karta przewijająca się przez jej dłonie nasączone magią kipiała wielką energią, która kumulowała się w namiocie. Mimo to atmosfera nie była ciężka, lecz ciepła i przyjazna. Był to dobry znak.

Kiedy skończyła tasować, oddała talię w ręce Myriam.

Pierwszą kartą była Królowa Różdżek — odwrócona. Druga ukazała Rycerza Mieczy, również odwróconego. Na trzeciej widniała… odwrócona Cesarzowa. A na czwartej namalowany był Giermek Mieczy, oczywiście, także odwrócony. Cóż za intrygująca mieszanka.

— I co widzisz? — zapytała nerwowo nefalemka, która może i z początku nie wierzyła w tego typu mistyczne rzeczy, to jednak widząc poważną minę Myriam, trochę się zaniepokoiła.

Wieszczka uspokoiła ją gestem dłoni, a następnie skupiła swoją energię wokół kart.

— Królowa Różdżek, odwrócona. — Wskazała na pierwszą kartę. — Bardzo do ciebie pasuje, droga celso. Twoja dynamiczność przejdzie również na przyszłe relacje, a także i nawet na związki o bardziej romantycznym zabarwieniu.

Mrugnęła do niej, czym jeszcze bardziej zawstydziła czarownicę. Najwyraźniej ciężko było jej się przyznać na głos, że nie myślała jedynie o ciągłym zwalczaniu zła. Pragnęła się ustatkować? A może chciała tylko posmakować ludzkiej bliskości i ciepła?

— Rycerz Mieczy, odwrócony. — Stuknęła lekko palcami w tę kartę, odkrywając nowy rodzaj energii. — Ty i ta tajemnicza osoba przejdziecie do związku dość szybko, może i za szybko. Nie zdążycie się dobrze poznać, przez co będą na was czekać kłótnie, sprzeczki. Nauczy to was kompatybilności. Coś stale będzie was przyciągać do siebie, mimo stałego grania sobie na nerwach. Być może niewinne droczenie się pokaże wam to, jak bardzo inspirujecie siebie nawzajem. I mimo że oboje pokazujecie pasję w związku całkowicie inaczej, nie znaczy to, że wasza miłość będzie o niższej wartości.

Na tym etapie czarownica wyglądała na zdezorientowaną i zmartwioną.

— Sądziłam, że wróżenie będzie miłe i przyjemne...

Myriam rzuciła jej krótkie spojrzenie, które zmotywowało nefalemkę do odrobiny cierpliwości. Czekała na dalsze słowa Myriam, wręcz spijając je prosto z jej ust.

— Kolej na Cesarzową, odwróconą. — Przejechała palcami po karcie, które niemal od razu z niej usunęła. Miała wrażenie, że karta wręcz buzowała od emocji. — Jak wcześniej wspomniałam, nieporozumienia. Także niepewność, a nawet i zazdrość w niektórych momentach w waszej relacji. Będziecie zadawać sobie w myślach pytanie: „Czy na pewno mnie lubi?”. Widoczny jest tu brak harmonii… zwłaszcza w ukazywaniu swoich prawdziwych uczuć. Nauczycie się jednak, że istnieje wiele sposobów na manifestowanie miłości.

Nefalemka odetchnęła z ulgą, jednak nerwy wciąż ją zjadały od środka. Bawiła się materiałem swojej szafy i rozglądała się od czasu do czasu po namiocie, jak gdyby ktoś miał się w nim nagle pojawić.

Myriam uśmiechnęła się do niej pokrzepiająco, a następnie wskazała na czwartą kartę.

— Giermek Mieczy, odwrócony. Po raz kolejny karta pokazuje nam niepewność, z którą oboje będziecie się zmagać. Widać tu także problemy z dzieleniem się prawdą, a nie zmienianiem jej, aby nie zranić tej drugiej osoby. Nauczycie się sobie ufać… lub w kolejnym związku trafisz na kogoś mniej zazdrosnego.

Dodała dwie karty, czując małe podekscytowanie tą wróżbą. Doprawdy, przyszłość celsy była interesująca.

— Zbiór Żniw oraz Ptaki — Pokazała przyjaciółce dwie nowe karty, które następnie położyła na stoliku, pod głównymi czterema. — Twoja druga połówka stanie się nerwowa, będzie się martwić tym, czy będziesz mówić zgodnie z prawdą. Na szczęście Ty, moja droga, po pewnym czasie zrozumiesz, że szczerość, nawet ta do bólu, jest podstawą każdego silnego związku.

— Posłaniec. — Sięgnęła po kolejną kartę z talii, całkowicie wczuwając się w odczyt przekazu. — Sposób, w który wypowiadasz się ty i ludzie wokół, naprowadzi cię jak poprawnie komunikować się z twoimi bliskimi; rozwiniesz także swoją umiejętność porozumiewania się z nowo poznanymi osobami.

Kobieta wyglądała na znacznie spokojniejszą, a także pewniejszą, gdy przyglądała się delikatnej gestykulacji Myriam. Posłaniec wyraźnie dodał jej otuchy.

— Pełnia Księżyca Panny oraz Nów Księżyca Według Skorpiona — przemówiła. — Dość pozytywne zestawienie. Powinnaś być sobą, nie zmieniając swojej przeszłości, w obawie przed zranieniem drugiej połówki. Żyjąc w zgodzie z umysłem, sercem i swoją duszą osiągniesz najlepsze efekty, zarówno w swoim życiu jako bohaterka, jak i kochanka.

— I ostatnia karta na dziś — poinformowała nefalemkę, która wyprostowała się i bacznie obserwowała dłoń Myriam, która sięgnęła do talii. — O! Dokładnie to, o czym mówiłam. Jedność Z Sercem. Lojalność i szacunek w związku. I po raz kolejny, bycie szczerym z drugą połówką, jak i z samym sobą.

Po słowach Myriam zza namiotu rozległy się jakieś nawoływania. Już po chwili do namiotu, po uprzedniej zgodzie wieszczki, wszedł Lorath Nahr. Jego spojrzenie od razu wylądowało na czarownicy, która momentalnie wstała z miejsca.

— Witaj, nefalemko. — Skinął jej głową i uśmiechnął się lekko. — Znalazłem coś, co powinno cię zainteresować.

Lorath wyszedł z namiotu, zostawiając dwie przyjaciółki same.

Wieszczka wstała ze swojego miejsca i podeszła do czarownicy.

— Śmiało, celso. Zostań kowalem własnego losu. — Popchnęła ją zachęcająco w stronę wyjścia z namiotu, uśmiechając się na pożegnanie.

— Dziękuję ci, Myriam. — odparła i pierwszy raz odkąd ją poznała, przytuliła ją z wdzięcznością. — Do zobaczenia!

I z tymi słowami zakończyła się ich wspólna sesja.

Myriam schowała swoje karty tarota, ciesząc się, że nefalemka w końcu oderwała się od ciągłej walki ze złem i zaczęła poszukiwać własnego szczęścia.  
  



End file.
